Never Forgiving
by KillStrikePrime-PhoenixNova
Summary: What went wrong? it was a simple mission, now i'm a prisoner and only have one way out.


_Hello fellow readers! sorry that i haven't posted any stories in a while!_

_anyway this is a sequel to Never Forgotten, this is part of of my own little series that i'm making called the Never Series. _

_So lets get to the story, Happy Reading! KSP_

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, blazing down on my scaled metallic body as I wandered along the bottom of a deep red canyon close to the state called Texas. Up ahead I could see multiple caves that appeared to be drilled into the side of the rock and one of them held the crystals I had been searching for.

I had been asked to go on a recon mission to find more energon, at least until Ratchet could find a safe way to create more from a formula he had been tinkering with. Three new comers, one who was an orphaned femme sparkling, had arrived no more than an earth week ago, had made our current supplies run low. Their designations were Cliffjumper, Wheeljack and Silverlight.

My thoughts focussed back on the task at hand when I entered the largest cave in the canyon wall. As I wondered down the large tunnel which was big enough for a mid-sized mech to stand up in. I began to see obvious signs that energon was present in this cave.

Blue finely crushed dust, lead me off the main tunnel and to a smaller one that I barley just fit into. I travelled down this for twenty earth minutes until I entered a large cavern. It was covered in bright blue crystals that glowed eerily in the darkness of the room and, amongst the crystals; I saw other tunnels leading away from this room that possibly connected to other tunnel systems. The whole labyrinth could be compared to a large rabbits burrow.

It turns out after the Cybertronian wars broke out, both Autobot and Decepticons alike had been hiding their energon stores off-world and many deposits of it had been found here on Earth.

I began sending the coordinates back to Ratchet so that the others would come and help me collect the Energon, but everything went south when a being came into the room from one of the tunnels on the other side of the cave. The harbinger of doom himself,

_Megatron_

I turned my head to face him when I heard his thundering footfalls; we met optic to optic, red meeting gold, neither of us moving. Megatron's tense frame slackened a little and he broke the deafening silence

"Ah the last _Dragon _finally shows herself" he chuckled before he continued "Well _Flamescale, _I was expecting much more from what my lackeys have told me about you and yet..." he paused with an amused smirk on his face plates

"Your no bigger than that little yellow scout" he mocked at me, although, I doubted he had many of his lackeys left as I had offlined a lot of his Decepticon patrols on my way here; I could never go far without running into a group of 'Cons.

"You expect too much _Megatron_" I hissed at him letting every ounce of my anger and hate mix with my words. We both begun circling each other, my silver claws clacking on the stony ground "even though I am the last of my kind, I will give my own life to stop you and your glitching followers from destroying the Autobots and my new home" at that moment I leaped at him, catching the smug warlord by surprise as I clamped my fangs around his neck.

It was then that the memory files of my past suddenly flashed through my processor, making my spark pang with sadness.

000000000000

Images of smoke billowing from fallen primitive human buildings, many humans fighting in bright silver chain mail, my sister and I fighting in a fierce battle and then me standing above a grey carcass.

I must have looked monstrous with the glowing Energon that was dripping from my fangs and torn up frame. Weariness finally caught up to me as I stumbled away from the carnage. The humans looked unafraid but then again they were too busy to even notice me as they were hauling away their injured or dead.

It was then that the one who I thought was dead leaped at me, mouth plates open, and her fangs long and deadly sharp; poised ready to kill me.

Her violet optics alighted with a new energy.

But even in my fatigued state, I was faster. I snapped my jaws around and fastened them down on the one thing that I knew would end this fight, once and for all.

I tore out her Spark chamber and crushed it.

Her life blood mixed with my lubricant tears as I finally, surely, ended her life.

Now she was limp and grey and the light from her eyes changed to a bright gold just before they went dark; she was at peace.

It was now over, I was the last and only one left of my race but at least I had found a new home, with the humans. My world had been left lifeless and dark from the war.

I had chosen Earth as my new home and the young human race accepted my presence. When I was healed I became a friend and a protector to them.

But as time wore on, my human friends died out, and many of their children and their children's, children became afraid, scared and terrified of me. I began to show myself less and less, until it got to the point that I had to hide myself away when they began to blame me for the people that foolishly ventured into the rugged mountains and didn't return.

It had started as a challenge for the young humans or hunters to go off on a quest that the elders sent them on to find me and in return I was to give them a great gift. It was a ritual that had started since the death of my sister. But then one group who came looking for me never found me and never returned so total of fifteen human younglings had died in the caverns that I lived in.

That's when they began hunting me down, sending their finest warriors to kill me for the lives I had 'taken'. Once they had found that my hideout was in the caverns that were deep below the mountains; this is where most of the hunters and the warriors alike lost their way and their lives as the caverns were that of a maze.

Then the first few who made it to my hideout were ones that knew these caverns well, they threatened and shouted for my death; I tried to make them understand that I wasn't the one they should come after, when it was them they should be blaming,

But they didn't listen.

That's when I fled to a new land where humans were still living close to the ocean, I had travelled high up in the sky so that I looked no more than the size of an eagle to those below me, and my search for a new place to live ended when I found a large mountainous region far inland and chose a cave in the highest mountain.

When I had made the cave liveable for me, I began to think what if I had fought the humans?

No! I couldn't kill them no matter what, I was their protector and friend, I didn't care if they hated me; so I chose to go into a deep hibernation, until the Earth needed me again.

It was then that I met the Autobots from Cybertron. When my sleep was disturbed and I awoke in the bright white room that I later found out, was the Med-bay for the 'Bots.

Of course things didn't go that smoothly when I had attacked Ratchet, left the 'Bay and ran into Ironhide whom was more than happy to take me on in a fight. A fight that was interrupted by the leader, Optimus Prime and he was the one to let me into the ranks of the Autobots.

Two months since I joined the Autobots I _was _offered a rank that was higher than my currant warrior status, but I had turned it down and stated to the Prime who had offered it, that I could not accept such a role for an army that was still wary about me.

0000000000000

I snapped back to reality and clamped my jaws shut even tighter around Megaton's wired throat. His howls of pain were loud and horrible to listen too as if it was a last resort to scare off his enemy; his talons ripping at my armour wherever he could reach.

Then he scored a lucky shot and sliced open my secondary energon line, making me finally release him. Like the coward he was, Megatron ran out of the blue glowing room with his tail between his legs.

_'I am injured, but I am still able to fight!' _I thought as I chased after the fleeing mech through one of the many dark tunnels that left the room. I exited the cave and back out into the bright world in a matter of minutes, but I did not come out of the same tunnel that I first went into, I was in a new maze of valleys.

Then I heard Megatron transform off to the right and saw that he was ready to depart, but I wasn't going to let that happen. So with one last burst of strength I sprung on top of his tank like form, my claws slicing into him for grip as he swerved from side to side trying to shake me off.

No sooner had I gotten a solid hold, did I hear the sound of a distant jet engine and quicker than I could react I was fired upon. One of the tattooed aircraft's missiles hit the back end of the silver grey tank I was hanging onto.

The blast sent both me and Megatron sailing through the air our bodies gouging into the rock when we landed. I struggled to regain my footing as warnings flashed in front of my now dull optics saying that I was losing too much energon. I had to retreat as much as it wounded my dragon pride; I was of no use if I was offline.

I began to slowly hobble away, putting as much distance between myself and the silver mech who had not yet gotten up. He was groaning and cursing from his place in the dirt. This made a small grin make its way onto my face plates.

I hadn't gotten far when a large amount of weight slammed onto my back and unimaginable pain registered in my spinal cords. My legs gave out and I was forced to the ground, the glitch grabbing my throat and made me look into his optics, red again meeting gold.

"You know you will never escape the might of Starscream, femme" Starscream chuckled darkly, before he pulled out a vial of some kind, filled with black liquid and brought it up to my mouth. I kept my maw shut, my optics burning with rage as I stared at him, but my fight was in vain when he gripped one of my wings and pulled down – viciously

"Open up femme, it's time for your medication" he cackled at me, lowering the black flask closer to my mouth

I tried to ignore the pain from my wing but it wasn't enough. I finally let out an agonised howl and just as I was about to close my mouth again, Starscream grabbed my lower jaw and pried them open.

The tiny black bottle was pushed to the back of my throat where he promptly crushed the container to make its contents spill out. He made me swallow it by having his hand so far down my throat that I couldn't purge the liquid back up.

Its effect was instant and my vision went black.

When I awakened, the world was dark, the top of my shoulder joints ached. My audials continuously picked up the sounds of mechs begging their captors to stop their horrid torture. Their screams fell on deaf audials, they like me, were trapped.

When my legs were no longer wobbling and could support my weight, I forced my body to stand. My shoulders sparked in pain at the attempt and when I glanced at them, I keened; my gold and silver wings were gone; torn from my frame. They could be replaced by Ratchet but they would never be the same once they were repaired.

I did a self-diagnostic on my frame and found what damage I had sustained in my time of darkness. My right gold optic sparked from the punch I had received from Starscream. My white teeth once deadly sharp were now grey and chipped from bitting down on Megatron's throat and attempting to grab Starscream. My light gold coloured armour was dented and ripped from my protoform by the glitches talons.

I lay back down as my fore legs began to shake from the strain of standing.

The minutes wore on into hours, my processor began working and during my short stay, I knew they had some twisted sick plan for me. I had heard stray whispers that I was going to be 'entertainment' for them; the major and the minor outcomes played through my mind and I shivered from some of them.

To enforce this theory of mine, I watched the guards as they chatted or complained about their guard cycles, they enthusiastically talked about a large fight coming up; though they had quickly shut their mouth plates when they spotted my interested gaze. I hissed when I could get no more information from them.

When the guards changed over for the what I guessed was the night watch, a youngling half-bite guard had dared come too close my cell; insulting me and calling me names but I ignored him, just laying down in the middle of the room with my head resting on my fore legs.

That is until he mentioned that he would kill all of the Autobots and Optimus himself.

Without warning I lunged at him grabbing the hand he had poked through the cell walls, and ripped it clean off, then spitting it back at his face plates. The half-bite was staring at his sparking arm in shock and then in sudden rage pointed his weapon at my head; I didn't move but I levelled him with a heated glare, daring him to take the shot.

"Don't even think about it, the boss wants her alive" the other much older guard grabbed the weapon and pulled it away, ignoring the growls that were coming from the half-bite

"Fine but I want to have a go at her first" the half-bite snapped, before he turned away and then both he and the other guard retook their positions at the prisons entrance.

I laid back down again letting any injuries I had heal as I drifted into a light recharge, I was more than ready to fight again but the Decepticons would have the advantage, this was their base.

When I felt my systems come back online, a large burley sick green mech had come into my cell and forced a grey concoction down my throat, but it was not the black mixture from before, the effects were immediate,but it was different to the last one; the human term for my state of mind would be 'drunk'.

I swayed side to side as my processor fought to stay coherent, but the effects were too quick for me to stave off, and I had barely registered that they had placed some kind of collar around my neck.

I was pulled along then put into to a dark room that was just large enough for me or what I could make out of it in my hazed like state. During my few minutes in the darkness, my senses had cleared and my thoughts became centred.

Then a section of the room opened to a bright blinding light. I stuck my head out and looked around the larger area, it reminded me of the great Roman building I had seen during one of my many flights ages ago. Once I had a good look around I slowly moved out of my little pitch black room and once I was out the door suddenly closed behind me just missing the tip of my tail, I growled at it.

When I looked up I saw the rows and rows of Decepticons cheering and howling when they laid their optics on me. That's when I put two and two together; this was the entertainment they were talking about.

I moved around the edges, trying to find a way out and ignoring the jeers and howls coming from the stands that lined the arena, I did have to dodge the odd blaster shot or thrown sword. Then a low horn sounded and certain walls along the edge opened and a flood of warriors came through, but I ignored them too, though I still kept my optics on each one of them.

When I stopped, my optics caught sight of the large mech that was seated on a spiked throne and he was smiling like a Sparkling in an Energon pool, as if he knew something I did not. But as I opened my maw to roar at him, my sensors picked up movement from just behind me.

I groaned and flicked my spiked tail at the fool, sending him flying back and into the metal wall taking three or more with him to the metal floor. I turned my head to make sure he and the others were in stasis so I wouldn't have to worry about them trying again later, but I kept my senses open for the others that where slowly getting braver.

But then they all got the idea to charge at me from any direction they could come from, I crouched low, hissing at the charging mechs. Not having most of my armour made me feel bare and vulnerable, so I leapt up into the air missing the oncoming blaster fire. The shots taking out the mechs that were behind me because they all must have gone to the Strom troopers shooting academy and learn were to shot to miss your enemy but still cause the most damage.

When I landed, crushing the three cons below me I grabbed the closest Decepticon to shield me from the second volley of blaster shots.

Then the survival round began

I used my tail to swing it around and knock down those behind me Others fell victim to my fiery breath and vicious teeth as I snapped their necks or burned their circuits.

During all this I had spotted the same half-bite youngling from my cell, and he had a look of murder in his optics. I saw that he was still missing that hand of his. So after I dispatched the mech in my claws I lunged at him and he suddenly lost that murderous look as it was replaced by fear

"So losing a hand wasn't enough for you" I said before I latched onto his whole handless arm and pulled hard taking the arm and most of his chest with me, his eyes dulled before he crumpled to the ground. I quickly scanned him and saw that he was barely alive and then I moved onto my next target.

It was a matter of minutes for me to down the rest but as I pounced on the last one taking off his head. I moved to flap my wings to keep my balance as his limp body fell, but was given pain in return as I collapsed with the body, I had momentarily forgotten that I no longer had my wings.

I pushed the body away from me once some of the pain ebbed a bit and quickly got back to my feet.

After I shook myself to rid the rest of the pain, I moved to the middle of all the Decepticons I had slain moving around or over the scattered bodies and the odd head or limb of the fallen.

I looked back up at the silver mech who now wore a scowl, I smirked a toothy grin

"Not the battle you were expecting Megatron?" I said smugly as he frowned, I continued "well you're going to have to do better than this, I need a real challenge, not these weaklings" I nodded my head towards the one mech I had left alive as he was getting dragged off the arena. That was when the tyrant laughed darkly

"You hear that my fellow Decepticons, she believes we need to give her more of a challenge! Well then Flamescale you can have your challenge" he waved once and a large mech was pushed out but he stumbled to the ground.

He was red and blue flamed, I recognised him instantly "_Optimus?_" I whispered.

I took one step forward, worry etched on my face plates and as he rose from the metal floor, I caught sight of his optics; they were pure white and emotionless. "What have they done to you" I said out loud, and I was heard

"You will be surprised what Shockwave can do in his spare time" Megatron said, I growled at him, 'HOW DARE THEY!' I screamed in my processor. I crouched low ready to attack him and his throne

"Do you remember that serum we used on you, well that was one of the many that Shockwave had created. It was very easy to lure Optimus out once we sent a clip of you knocked out in your cell, all chipped and dented, to him" he laughed again "oh and it was far too easy to capture him as well, him _blinded_ by his need to rescue you at all costs. Starscream simply did the rest".

My growls were louder now and I was putting all my hate for the Decepticon leader into them, then I looked at the red and blue mech still standing ramrod straight like he was waiting for orders. Optimus **_must_** have been more than aware that he was running right into a trap, he must have known,

Then why did he still do it?

"I see you are wondering as to why he was so quick to run into my trap?" Megatron asked

I didn't answer

"Well the solution is very simple Flamescale, he has a very special place for you in his spark, or in other words" he paused and I could see that horrid smirk of his quickly grew in size.

"He loves you 'Scales" my growls had been getting louder and louder but when those words left his toothy mouth, my whole body froze and my growls silenced, 'he loves me' those three words bounced around in my head, ricocheting through my thought processes. Could it be true, that the holder of _my _spark loved me?

I was so immersed in my thoughts that I did not see nor hear Megatron shout out an order to Optimus, who obeyed without hesitation and charged at me with his Energon blades out and at the ready.

My mind sharpened back into focus when one of my slender horns was sliced off by Optimus's sword.

I howled in pain and moved away from the Prime, putting some distance between me and him. Those white optics following my every movement making my spark lurch, I had to bring my leader back.

This fight was no longer about surviving Megatron's wicked plans but getting both myself and Optimus out of here.

But how could I?

My thoughts were interrupted when Megatron began laughing in the background as me and Optimus circled one another, neither making the first move.

That is until the buffoon on that throne barked at Optimus to attack. He came at me, but I didn't want to fight him. So I took the hits, without raising a claw, I would block some of his blows with my tail and dodged the rest.

But the others would land without fail.

I was beginning to tire, though every time I looked at Optimus in the optics, I could see the pain behind them and they were becoming tinged with the royal blue I remember.

The serum was wearing off!

"Come on Optimus I know you're in there!" I yelled out to him as I ducked under another blow to my helm as the fight continued.

I lasted a little over two hours blocking and dodging Optimus's attacks. During this time I had lost my other horn, a good amount of my tail and more of my amour. I would every now and then give Optimus a wack to the side of the helm with my shortened tail making the royal blue seep into the white even more.

_'just a little longer'_ I thought as my world turned blurry _'I can do this'_ I urged my body on.

Then I planted both feet into the ground and swung my body around, tail outstretched. I felt it connect with the side of Optimus's helm, and the ground shook as we both fell.

I was spent; I had no more energy to get up, to fend off the killing blow that was surely coming. The world was spinning around me as I looked up to stare in the optics of my love for one last time.

I could see pure _blue_ optics looking down at me and I smiled a weary grin showing my still greyed and chipped fangs, before I fell into deep stasis lock, letting the darkness take over. Just as the numbing covered my audials I heard the battle cry of Optimus Prime ring out, loud and strong.

I awoke once again to find myself in my cell as I lay on the metal floor, my stale breath fogging in the cold air; I guess I didn't win. My body was shaking and unstable from my battle with the Decepticons and facing off with Op-

The memories hit me like a dagger to my spark_ 'Optimus! Where is he?'_ I thought in a panic, using whatever little strength remained to haul my frame off the ground. Only too be caught by an unknown mech when my legs gave out, I could hear his English accented voice echo in my audials.

"Easy Flamescale you took a lot of damage from the fight"

I looked at my captors arms and saw that they were yellow and red with touches of white. I felt brave enough to look up at the mech in the optics and saw the one bot I did not think to see here;

It was Ratchet.

My weak body froze as my processor worked overtime to try and put everything back together. I must have been having a memory relapse when I awoke because as I got a better look of the room I was in, I saw it wasn't the Decepticon Warship brig but the clean, white and reeking of medication and energon Med-bay; I was in Ratchets Med-Bay!

"But how-?" the last of the question dying in my throat, I look of confusion as I asked at the CMO

"Optimus brought you here and explained everything before he fell into stasis, his injuries were -" Ratchet paused to take a deep breath.

"- very severe, I'm surprised he even managed to carry you back here let alone fight off Megatron and most of the Decepticon army by himself! He said that he remembered everything, his capture, his battle with you and his escape, but he collapsed and fell into emergency stasis before he could tell us anything more" Ratchet placed me back on the berth which was a little difficult as I was still in my bi-pedal mode, I never used my alt-mode anymore.

I rested with my hind legs tucked up under me and my fore legs out in front; I must have looked like a sphinx from Egypt since my position on the metal table resembled the creature.

I looked around the room I was in, it was closed off from the others in the Med-Bay, but I was more worried about Optimus.

"When can I see Optimus?" I asked, my usually calm voice sounding like a saddened sparkling.

"In time Flamescale, you need to recover as does he, you both suffered during your time with the Decepticons. You won't leave here for at least an Earth week.

But Optimus, is going to be in here of an Earth month, he was more heavily damaged and that would be from protecting you when you fell into stasis" he held a wrench tightly in his servo as if he was eager to throw it at an unsuspecting passer-by, I was starting to understand his nick-name of 'The Hatchet'.

"He was a fool going after you, all of us thought that we would never see the both of you again, but we are all _very _grateful that you _both _returned, even if you and Optimus were in a serious state when you did get back" he added and held the wrench more tightly, before he relaxed and smiled a smile that I nearly missed.

"And don't worry about the supply of Energon, we replenished it after you had gone missing, although Cliffjumper merely thought you had gotten lost in the caves, the glitch" he grunted

I shook my head slowly and before long I could feel my systems beginning to shut down and I welcomed the recharge as I laid my head down on my fore legs. Before I drifted off I smiled up at Ratchet

"Thank you, Ratchet I owe you my life" _again _I added in my mind before I finally drifted away into oblivion and the whisper of an answer reached my numbing audials.

_"It is Optimus you should be thanking"_ he said before I finally shut down.

**_Later in the night_**

I awoke with a gasp, my optics flaring brilliant gold in panic. I looked around the room, searching for something other than the darkness, it felt like it was enclosing around me. I felt my chest warm and slowly the room was alight with a faint orange glow, at least I could now see.

I felt my cooling fans kick in and they slowly rid me of the heat of my panic.

I had had a nightmare, a dark dream. I was in pure darkness, then those optics, those _white, _cold and emotionless optics had opened in front of me drowning out the darkness and chasing me wherever I went. It made me shudder just by the very thought of them again.

Those pure white optics, they would haunt my very sub routine millennia to come.

_I am Flamescale and I survived yet another encounter with the Decepticons, but what will the future hold for me now? I am conflicted, I am confused but only tomorrow will reveal my next step in my life._

* * *

_So there you go, i'm glad i got this out for everyone to see and read, so let me know what you thought!_

_Until next time_

_'Till all are one_

_KillStrickPrime..._


End file.
